


You cannot hide fear

by LittleLemonCake



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLemonCake/pseuds/LittleLemonCake
Summary: Beverly is kidnapped to sewers, she think that she is not afraid but she is. Losers are trying to find her, meanwhile she is alone with Pennywise.





	You cannot hide fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. i am just tired of Pennywise X Reader FF, so there is a little change, i ship Bev x Pennywise in some way. I know i am going to Hell.
> 
> ENGLISH is not my native language so there will be a lot grammatics mistakes so take it easy.

Bev killed her father. She is just standing there and watching on dead body.She turned around and there is a clown standing towards her gripping her neck.  
His grip is tight. She is trying to figh him but she fails. This is everything what she remembers. She opened her eyes and see big darkness, there is almost no light.  
She is now on her feet, walking around, she is lost. Bev sees big pile of toys, clothes from dead children. she is trying to be strong but she in afraid in her deep.  
there is no way out. then she hear some noises like child crying, she slowly turned around and sees her father, mostly dead father with blood on his face and tears  
in his eyes. **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? YOU HAVE KILLED ME, YOUR OWN FATHER**. He started approaching her slowly and then he runned to her. Bev started running too, but there was no way to go. Then she saw way out, she is sure that before there was not way out. He was so close to grab her, she thinks that she will escape but not. near the opened canal he grabbed her and throw her at the ground. She was screaming. He stand towards her in clown form, eyes yellow, saliva coming from mouth. He pinned her to ground, he is between her thighs. Bev was trying to defend herself but he was stronger than her. He leaned to her, so close to her lips. Saliva dropping on her neck. She is looking into his hypnotic eyes, she is frozened, then she feels something pressing between her legs. he was so hard. She was expecting the worst. **I CAN FEEL YOUR WETNESS** , she was aroused and terrified at the same time. He ripped her dress. she had no bra underneath. view on her young breast made him even more harder. His sharp teeth came out a little. he ripped her panties too. Revealing her hairy pussy. With one hand he pulled out his cock and slowly he began to brush his cock on her pussy. she was so wet, she was beautiful, her breast, her fiery hair. He did not wanted to eat her, she was too pretty to be eaten. then he pushed to her only half of his lenght. She pulled up her hips a little. she felt sharp paint and then comfort. He was big.  
Bev was just looking at him. he held eye contact wit her all that time. it was not terrifed anymore, she felt rest, passion, arousal. he pushed to her all his lenght now. She panted hard.  
She was virgin, even others think that she was not. He pulled his hand on her neck and began to choke her. Bev aroused it. It was amazing feel. In and Out In and Out... he fucked her faster, choked her harder that she hardly breath. She started to bleed, he took her virginity. It pains badly but she hold it. As he fucked her, with other hand he grabbed her tit. she moaned softly.  
He leaned to her even more, she could smell his scent. He smelled like cotton candy. And his hot breath was driving her crazy. He kissed her, she was shocked. Bev closed her eyes as clown was kissing her. She tasted his hot toungue. he bite her lip, little blood came from her lip. She was so young and innocent. he did not feel urge to eat her but to love her and kisses her.  
She was on the edge of orgasm. she was so soft and warm inside. His groans were animalistic. Finally he filled her with his warm load and breathed into her mouth hardly. Panting together.  
Suddenly they hear screams from a distance. **BEEEV, BEVERLYYY, WHERE ARE YOU ?** she turned her head to look from where that noises came. As she turned back her head at clown, he disappeared.  
She stood up slowly and she tried to cover her naked places. Her legs were trembling. And there was Bill and others behind him, he was running to her. And he hugged her. **WHAT HAPPENED BEV ? ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?**  
**HE RAPED ME** , tears in her eyes

  
_... silence ..._

  
**ATLEAST HE DID NOT KILL YOU** said Richie.


End file.
